Silent Sorrow
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: This is a hurt/comfort Kabby one-shot. Abby loses a patient, and she's shuts herself away, but she's not alone for too long. (Warning: Death and mentions of blood and gore) Title isn'tso good, but I'm proud of this one.


AN: This is my third Kabby one-shot, and I think I've thought it all through to actually be better...

It was a beautiful night. Plenty of stars to admire and count. The air was breezy, but not too much. Everything was silent. Of course it was. It was very late, and everyone at Camp Jaha had retired to their tents. The nights calmness and silence, affecting them, so that they felt the need for sleep. Only few people were up. The guards who had first watch at the gates, making sure the people inside were fully protected. Even they were at peace, as they couldn't help but look up to the sky now and then.

Another person awake at the late hour, was Abby Griffin.

Abby was sat in her tent on the floor in the corner somewhere, with her knees to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them, trying to keep quiet, and not start crying. She had her chin leaning on the top of her knees, while her eyes just stared at the other side of the tent.

She'd lost a patient today. One of the surviving delinquents. A girl. She had been out hunting for food with another group, when they were ambushed by two grounders. They had fought against them until one had stabbed her with a big knife, into her stomach. The others had managed to shoot the grounders, and had carried her back to camp. They hadn't remove the knife, which was why the girl was still alive when they brought her back. That's when Abby was left to save her in surgery.

She had taken the knife out, and that's when it all went wrong. The girl had moved when she was pulling it out, causing more damage, and by the time it was fully removed, the girl was losing a lot of blood, fast. Abby had managed to stop the loss of blood eventually, and had started repairing the damage, but it was all too much for the girls body to handle, and she had lost her. And she'd walked outside, having to break the news to her remaining family member. Her mother. There was nothing she could say or do, but just stand there as she broke down in front of everyone in the camp. Then she'd walked back to her tent, and hadn't come out hadn't cried. She'd just sat there, remembering the girls face, as she knew she wouldn't make it.

She felt the wind on her skin, as someone entered her tent. She knew he would come to her at some point. "Don't bother trying to tell me that it will all be fine, Marcus," she told him, not looking at him. "Abby...you did everything you could to save her." She turned his way and looked at him. "I didn't! That wasn't everything, Marcus!," she cried. "I left another mother. daughter-less today! Another patient, dead... because of me!"

Marcus walked closer to her, and leaned down to the ground, until he was at her level, in front of her. "No, Abby. She's not dead by your hand. You didn't stab her with the knife," he said, looking into her brown eyes, that were full of pain and sorrow. " "She didn't die until I took it out of her. I could of prevented her death Marcus I could...," And then the tears began to to fall, as it hit her. She squeezed her arms tighter around her knees, and hid her face from Marcus, leaning it against her knees, trying to hide the sobs that were coming from her.

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap around her, making her look up. Marcus was now sat on the ground next to her, looking at her with concern. Then he slowly pulled her close to his left side next to him, until there wasn't a gab between them. She began to sob louder and less controlled, and then her head was leaning against his chest. She felt his chin rest on the top of her head, lightly, and one of his hands finding hers, locking his fingers into hers. He stayed with her like that, whispering a few soothing words to her every few minutes, until she stopped crying. Abby Griffin eventually fell asleep, still in Marcus Kanes embrace, and he never moved to go back to his own. He soon fell asleep too, his arms wrapping a little more round Abby.

Ok, that was my third Kabby one-shot and I did so much better! I like this one, even though it's a big angst fest. Please review if you want. I'd love to take prompts.


End file.
